Delivery of therapeutics to the human inner ear can be challenging for clinicians. Two anatomic “windows” from the middle ear to the inner ear exist, the oval and round windows. Each of these windows include a semi-permeable membrane. Drug delivery to the inner ear requires that a therapeutic substance cross one of these membranes.